Flirting With Disaster
by ARoseForRose
Summary: Winter only wanted to clean the Faunus girl's wounds, but Blake had a different plan for the girl. Set in our Springtime for Cinder universe.


**Set in our Springtime for Cinder universe. Specifically chapter 5. In short, we have Blake in bed with Winter Schnee. That's about all you need to know. If you want to figure out how we got there, read Springtime for Cinder. (Pure fapping material with absolutely no plot.) Also, we decided that the ship name for Blake and Winter will be Black Ice. For obvious reasons. Spread the word.**

**(From chapter five)**

* * *

The Faunus reached up to caress the younger girl's cheek with her thumb, wiping away a tear that formed, "Winter, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, it's just that you seem so different from the rest of your family."

Winter turned back to Blake, "It's all right, everybody tells me that," she said, finishing up the older girl's face. Her hand moved to unbutton Blake's vest and lift her shirt to keep cleaning the Faunus's wounds.

Blake looked into the girl's deep blue eyes before helping Winter undress her. Winter picked up the towel again, but hesitated when she realized Blake was taking off more clothing than she needed to, the girls bra flying off in a random direction. Her eyes went wide when she felt the other girl's arm wrap around her head and pull her in for a kiss.

The younger girl didn't know what to do, but fighting the other girl off seemed like a bad idea. This left her with only one option. The towel fell from her loosening grip, and her hands found their way to Blake's hair, her fingers playing with the long strands as she deepened the kiss.

Blake took the opening as a good sign and immediately pushed the girl onto her back, the bowl of water tipping and drenching both the girls. Blake's other hand worked it's way to Winter's thigh, smiling as she heard a soft moan coming from the younger girl as her eyes fluttered closed in ecstasy.

The Faunus continued her assault of the younger girl, breaking the kiss to gently nip at Winter's right ear. Winter's back stiffened at the contact as her breath began to deepen. The older girl began to lift Winter's skirt, her soft fingers slowly moving towards the edge of her white cotton panties.

Winter let out another throaty moan as her unexpected lover began to massage her tender folds at a painfully slow pace. Blake took her other hand and began to tug at the younger girl's dress, working it up slowly. Winter was breathing heavily at this point, her body arching at every touch, rubbing against the older girl's exposed breasts. Blake's hands moved desperately, trying to get rid of the pesky dress Winter was wearing, and not doing a very good job of it, either.

The Faunus gave up, taking both her hands, sitting the girl up, and yanking the dress off as hard as she could, making Winter gasp in surprise. '_This girl clearly has no experience,_' Blake thought, returning her mouth to Winter's own.

The elder girl's right hand returned to Winter's centre before she could start to complain about Blake stopping as her left hand moved to the brunette's back, unhooking the clasp of Winter's bra. The offending article of clothing collecting at Winter's waist.

Blake's mouth trailed down to Winter's luscious peaks, leaving small traces of saliva as she neared the girl's right nipple. She took the hardened peak in her mouth, sucking softly, enjoying the sounds of pleasure coming out of the younger girl's mouth. The other girl responded in kind deepening her kiss with Blake, fingers weaving their way into the Faunus's hair. Winter tugged Blake's hair as the latter pressed her body harder against her young lover's own. Winter let out a small giggle when her hand accidentally touched one of the Faunus' ears, causing the catgirl to moan a little louder. The blue-eyed girl took full advantage of her new discovery, and begun to stroke her lover's ears sensually. In response, Blake cupped Winter's small breast in her wet hand and gave it a little squeeze. Winter let out a high-pitched whine as her left hand slid down to grope the elder girl's perfect ass. Blake rubbed her hips against Winter's soaked centre, her hand moving down Winter's back, playing with the edge of the girl's drenched panties. With one swift motion, Blake yanked the pesky article out of her way, hearing the wet fabric rip away from the younger girl.

Her nails dug into Winter's thighs as she felt her body being suddenly lifted, and pushed backwards onto the bed. The Faunus smiled as she saw Winter's blue eyes sparkle in the dim light. She relaxed a little, letting the younger girl work her way to her ample breasts and then down to the pair of shorts she had still been wearing. She lifted her hips when she felt a tug on the edge of the elastic of her pants, allowing her lover to discard the only remaining barrier between them.

Winter, finding an opening to take some initiative, placed a firm kiss on Blake's lips, biting them softly, and eliciting a groan from the older girl. She let her hands trail lower, close to the Faunus's hot centre. Blake involuntarily lifted her hips, in an attempt to get even closer, and tried to rub her pussy against Winter's thigh, which was conveniently place between her legs. She felt a hand pushing her body back down, and then ghost over her sensitive clit a couple of times.

"Don't tease," she breathed, pushing her hips up once again, growing desperate for some sort of friction, leaving a wet streak on the thigh between her legs. Winter looked at Blake with mischief in her eyes, ghosting the Faunus's nipples this time, earning another moan as reward for her ministrations. The inexperienced young woman moved her mouth to her partner's human ears and tried her best to take a light nip at them. Blake jerked her head away when she felt Winter biting down on her ear painfully, '_Does this girl know nothing?_'

The previously forgotten towel suddenly coming into her view. A light smile made it to her lips as she reached out for the item. Winter gave pause, a fearful and confused look in her eyes. Blake rolled the towel between her hands, giving her lover a flirty look, and wrapped it around the timid girl's eyes, tying it off at the back of Winter's head. Water from the still wet towel rolled down her chiseled features, dripping onto Blake's own face. The girl smiled again as she heard a soft gasp make its way through the other's lips, and used her thumbs to slowly wipe the drops of water away from the young girl's face. After realizing Winter had stolen the award for sexual ignorance from fifteen-year champion Ruby Rose, Blake flipped them over so she would be on top. She bent down and kissed the girl's lips passionately while also grabbing her arms by her wrists and placing one hand on her dripping cunt and the other on her ample breast. Hopefully this would get through her thick skull.

Cautious fingers slid along Blake's clit in a slow circular pattern as confident hands moved to Winter's breasts. The Faunus moved her thigh to grind against the wet folds as she slowly teased the girl's erect nippes between her fingers. The girl moaned loudly, arching her back, closed eyes invisible beneath the towel, her hand applying more pressure to Blake's sensitive button as the delicious friction from the thigh brought her closer to her own ecstasy. Blake could feel the fingers sliding across her lips, circling her centre, but never falling in. The Faunus's knee ground harder into Winter's virgin puss, the other was teasing her too much, so she started pressing her self harder against Winter's hand, moaning into the other girl's mouth as she did so. The younger finally gave into Blake's demands, sticking her first finger into the other girl, her thumb still rubbing against the elder's clit, and slowly curling the finger back out. Her finger was almost all the way out when she felt Blake thrust her hips down again, not letting her leave. With newfound confidence, Winter carefully slid another finger into the experienced pussycat's tender pussy, Blake's juices running freely on the girl's fingers, and down her arm. The Faunus could feel a wetness rubbing against her thigh, increasing in intensity and speed.

Blake broke the kiss and looked at the girl below her, "Shit…" she rasped. "You learn fast." She felt Winter's fingers curl inside her, the glorious ecstasy of the contact overwhelming the Faunus's senses. The people's heiress smiled as she felt Blake tightening around her fingers, and pressed her thumb down harder, circling the clit. The purring of her lover only making the girl grind harder against the now soaked thigh beneath her.

"Are… Are you purring?" she whispered, into one of Blake's ears, her timid voice barely audible over the other girl's expression of gratitude. The faint nod against her cheek was all she felt in return as the purring grew in volume with every stroke of every finger.

"I think it's cute," she said in a low voice as the blizzard of sensations coursing through her body begun to overwhelm her. Her breath deepened, her eyes shot wide open beneath her blindfold, and her back arched forward, pressing her centre harder into Blake's thigh. The girl could feel the sweet ecstasy of her climax just over the precipice of pleasure she was experiencing in this moment. Her moaning became louder, the sound resonating off of every wall and bringing the moment ever closer to her.

"Oh, Bla-Blake!" she groaned breathlessly as her head bent backwards, her lips parted wide in a silent scream. She picked up her pace even more, the thigh's lubricating wetness only enabling her to go faster. Her breaths grew shallow and ragged as she felt her insides clenching with desire. She curled her toes as her hand stopped working the other girl, a wave of heat radiating from her burning core. The girl took a deep breath before squirting all over the Faunus, screaming Blake's name at the top of her lungs.

Weiss knocked on the door, "Blake, I brought you your, OH MY DUST! GET OFF OF HER, YOU FILTHY DEGENERATE ANIMAL!" Weiss took in the scene before her; her future wife nude on top of her own sister, committing sinful acts behind closed doors. Her face went as red as Pyrrha's hair, the plate of food in her hand was thrown to the floor, and like the mood, shattered into a million pieces. _~The End_

* * *

_**Then ruby walked in, a towel wrapped around her bare form,  
**_"_**Weiss, you should come back to bed, Yang's getting bored." and Blake was all like, "Rubydoll, You weren't supposed to see this, I love you! NNOOOO!" Then Yang waked in, standing tall wearing only a sideways baseball cap and her left sock, holding a leash to the tiny girl beside her, and commenced grabbing Weiss and dragging her back to the room across the hall, Neo in tow. A bright yellow dildo dangled from between the mute's legs, Ben and Jerry bouncing with every step.**_

**TSOA/N:** **This is bloody awful. Who the fuck wrote this shit?**


End file.
